Ketika Para Pengganggu Menghilang
by Elpiji
Summary: [Ficlet] Rumah Spongebob dimakan nematoda, dan harus meninggalkan Bikini Bottom. Patrick akhirnya juga pergi karena ingin bersama Spongebob. Meninggalkan Squidward sendiri. Apakah Squidward bahagia? Tentu. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Ini adalah sebuah realitas alternatif jika rumah Spongebob tidak tumbuh lagi. Sebuah kisah tentang kesendirian Squidward.


Squidward membenci Spongebob dan Patrick.

Itu sudah terpatri, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Di pikirannya, Spongebob dan Patrick adalah dua makhluk rendahan yang selalu mengganggunya. Mereka mengganggunya latihan klarinet (meskipun tidak bagus, yah, namanya juga latihan), mereka mengganggu hari-hari 'ketenangan'nya, dan mereka pernah menghancurkan taman indahnya.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Spongebob dan Patrick melukai tubuh kurus kering Squidward. Squidward lelah, namun terus saja diganggu.

Dan kemudian, hari itu tiba.

Ya, hari perginya Spongebob dan Patrick dari sebelah rumahnya, dari hidupnya.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **Spongebob SquarePants © Nicklodeons ('kan? Atau bukan?)

**Catatan: **Semacam _alternative reality _dari episode rumah Spongebob di makan nematoda (sori, nggak inget judulnya). Agak bertema gelap. Padahal acaranya humor. Jiakakak.

— **Ketika Para Pengganggu Menghilang —**

* * *

Sebuah pagi yang tenang di Bikini Bottom. Laut masih berwarna biru jernih seperti biasa.

Ketiga rumah yang bertetangga masih berada di tempat yang biasanya. Sebuah rumah nanas dan batu yang ada di kedua sisi, dan sebuah rumah berbentuk patung yang ada di tengah kedua rumah tersebut.

"_Lapar, lapar, lapar, lapar~"_

Para nematoda berloncatan, mencari makanan. Mereka menggerogoti kapal, batu, dan rumput laut. Seolah gigi mereka adalah sebuah penghancur kertas yang masih tajam.

"_Haus, haus, haus, haus~"_

Setelah merasa kenyang, mereka tentu saja membutuhkan minuman. Padahal mereka sudah berada di dalam laut yang kaya akan air, tapi mereka tentu saja tidak akan puas.

Mereka lalu melihat sebuah rumah yang berbentuk seperti buah nanas. Merasa telah menemukan jus nanas yang siap diminum, mereka mengeluarkan sedotan, dan menusukkannya ke nanas tersebut, lalu menghisapnya hingga habis.

"Squidward, Squidward! Rumahku tiba-tiba mengecil—"

Teriakan Spongebob di telepon kerangnya langsung dipotong oleh suara Squidward yang datang dari seberang telepon yang lain, "_Spongebob, apakah ini sudah jamnya kau menggangguku?"_

"Tidak Squidward—"

Telepon kerang yang dipegang Spongebob lalu menghilang karena terus mengecil.

Rumah Spongebob menghilang. Seluruhnya. Perabotan, peralatan, kasur, sofa, semuanya. Hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan siputnya Garry yang meringkuk dalam kedinginan, di atas pasir dimana rumah nanas dulu berada.

* * *

Ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidup seorang Squidward Tentacles. Dia sudah merencanakan bermacam-macam pesta untuk merayakan kepergian seorang pengganggu bernama Spongebob.

"Jangan sampai terlambat! Ini hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu!" teriaknya riang sambil langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi sehabis bangun tidur. Dia lalu langsung berlari dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Spongebob yang membawa koper (padahal perabotnya harusnya sudah hilang dimakan nematoda. Mungkin dia sudah beli yang baru) dan Patrick yang menangis kencang melihat kepergian Spongebob.

Squidward tertawa sekencang-kencangnya,

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dia pindah! Dia pindaah! Spongebob pindaah!"

Tawa sarkastik? Bukan, itu adalah tawa bahagia.

"Spongebob, jangan pergii!" teriak Patrick sambil menarik bagian belakang kapal keluarga Spongebob. Spongebob menangis sambil memegangi tangan Patrick,

"Sudahlah Patrick. Rumahku sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak dapat tinggal lebih lama disini. Sampai jumpa," ucap Spongebob sambil melepaskan tangan Patrick yang memegang kapalnya dengan erat.

Squidward masih tertawa dengan kencang, "HAHAHAHA! Spongebob akan pindaah! Dia tidak akan disini lagi! Dia pindaah! Dia pindaah!"

"Sampai jumpa, Squidward. Sampai jumpa, Patrick," salam Spongebob sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Squidward dan Patrick. Kapal yang dikendarai oleh Ayahnya lalu mulai berjalan, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tidaaak! Spongebob, jangan pergii!" teriak Patrick tidak terima. Meskipun akhirnya dia hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil meneteskan banyak airmata.

"Sampai jumpa, Spongebooob!" ujar Squidward dengan nada bahagia. Dia menatap kapal Spongebob yang berjalan ke kejauhan dengan wajah bahagia penuh senyuman.

* * *

"Pestaa! Pestaaa!" teriak Squidward sambil menyetel musik elektron keras-keras di rumahnya. Dia menari-nari sambil meminum bir yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia daripada ini.

Ini sudah seminggu lewat sejak kepergian Spongebob, tapi euforia belum juga sirna dari hatinya. Di saat dia sedang menari-nari bahagia, pintu rumahnya diketuk.

Squidward mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya dalam kesenangan dunianya? Dengan malas, dia mematikan musik keras itu, dan membukakan pintu. Yang dia lihat di depannya adalah seorang makhluk merah jambu.

... Yang membawa koper.

"Squidward, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan pergi darisini. Aku akan membuat rumah baru di dekat rumah Spongebob."

Sebuah suara berat khas Patrick terdengar dari mulutnya. Squidward awalnya menganga tidak percaya, tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Patrick! HAHAHA!" tawa Squidward menggelegar di bawah dinginnya lautan. Squidward lalu membalik tubuh Patrick, dan mendorongnya menjauhi rumahnya. "Cepatlah pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Squidward."

Patrick lalu memasuki sebuah bus, dan pergi jauh. Squidward terus memandangi bus tersebut sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Sebuah tawa bahagia tercipta dari mulut Squidward.

* * *

Sebulan sudah berlalu.

Squidward sudah mulai menikmati hidupnya seperti biasa. Dia kini bisa berjemur di siang hari dengan tenang. Merawat tanamannya, berlatih klarinet, dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya tanpa diganggu oleh dua makhluk kuning dan merah muda tersebut.

Dia bahagia? Ya, sangat.

Sampai akhirnya dia merasa bosan.

"_Batu, gunting, kertas!"_

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Squidward. Entah kenapa, Squidward langsung saja membuka jendela rumahnya, dan melihat asal suara sambil berteriak, "Spongebob! Patrick!"

Tapi sayangnya, yang ada di pandangan matanya hanyalah dua anak ikan yang sedang bermain. Anak-anak ikan tersebut lalu berlari, merasa ketakutan karena teriakan Squidward.

Squidward menutup jendela rumahnya, lalu terduduk di bawah jendela. Memegangi kepalanya. Memutar memorinya.

"Aneh... Padahal aku harusnya merasa bahagia karena kedua idiot itu sudah pergi. Kenapa aku malah merasa sedih?"

— "Kenapa aku malah merasa... Kesepian?"

"Aku kini bisa bermain klarinet dan melukis dengan tenang. Bahkan aku tidak perlu bangun pagi hanya karena sebuah tawa cempreng dari Spongebob, tapi kenapa aku malah merasa aneh?"

Gumaman-gumaman terus terdengar dari mulut Squidward. Dia lalu mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada lirih,

"Spongebob, Patrick. Kembalilah. Aku merindukan kalian. Aku ingin mendegar tawa kalian. Aku ingin kalian menggangguku seperti biasa. Aku ingin kita semua bertetangga lagi. Aku ingin seperti sediakala."

Tanpa sadar, sebuah airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata seorang Squidward Tentacles. Dia berdiri, membuka jendela rumahnya, lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya,

"SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! AKU MINTA MAAF! Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian kembali lagi kesini, karena itu, KEMBALILAH!"

Sebuah teriakan yang tidak mungkin ditanggapi.

Ketika itu, Squidward sadar.

**Bahwa diganggu oleh teman adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dirasakan secara langsung, tapi sebuah kebahagiaan yang baru akan dapat dirasakan ketika kita kehilangan hal itu.**

* * *

— **Tamat —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, penduduk fandom Spongebob. Saya seorang makhluk tidak dikenal yang tiba-tiba dapet ide ketika nonton episode rumah Spongebob dimakan nematoda beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya merasa kesel dengan tawa Squidward saat Spongebob hampir pergi, karena itu, saya pengen Squidward ngerasain gimana kalo Spongebob (dan Patrick) nggak ada di sekitarnya.

Dan beginilah jadinya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis, dan saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. _Bye-bye!_


End file.
